Ice cream
by dragon shadows
Summary: JumpMan. Theo, Jules and ice cream. slash
1. Chapter 1

Title: Ice cream

Chapter Title: Prologue

Summary: JumpMan Theo, Jules and ice cream. (slash)

Disclaimer: The JumpMan series belongs to James Valentine. If you get the chance pick up this awesome look into time travelling.

Notes: Where I to say 'I wish there was more fandom' I would be repeating myself, so be it.

-- --

There is a lot to be said when comparing ice cream with lipstick, the first being that one is intended for consumption while the other is used to enhance appearances. Theo's fixation with the sweet wasn't that unusual and Jules was more than happy to oblige him whenever there was any at home. This wasn't all that often seeing as the only thing Tony was ever reliable at buying was cereal. Which meant the rest of the time they had to go out of there way to get it. Not that this was ever considered wasted effort, after all it was for _ice cream_.

With their pick of any ice cream stall throughout time and space it wasn't just a matter of getting to know all the flavors at Jules's local milkbar, or at the ice cream van down the beach. They had any possible combination at their fingertips and they took advantage of that fact. They also had their chose of location. Unsurprisingly they often ended up watching dinosaurs, and "Theo's special place" quickly became "Theo's special place to take Jules."

With practice Theo managed to control his hair and clothes to the point where he no longer stood out like a beacon. In turn Jules became more comfortable in potentially deadly situations, more likely to laugh at Theo's antics than to turn away in mortification. Theo was content not to be the centre of everybody's attention as long as he had Jules's.

-- --

Author's Note: I sent this fic to my beta quite I while ago, and never heard a word in reply, so please forgive any spelling mistakes.

This also applies to the next two chapters.

I apologize for the inconvenience.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Ice cream

Summary: JumpMan Theo, Jules and ice cream. (slash)

Disclaimer: The JumpMan series belongs to James Valentine.

-- --

The sun set over a prehistoric rainforest, watched by two boy sprawled on a sandbank half way up a mountain. Between them lay an empty tub of ice cream and two spoons.

"Nnnh, I feel sick." Groaned Theo.

"Overriding mute function." The automated voice of the coat rang out, breaking the companionable silence like a thunderclap. "Nutritional value of the substance consumed is close to naught, as I point out every ti…"

"Shut up coat!" they yelled together, Theo groaned again and Jules continued to speak. "Smart ass that it is, the Coat's right, it's your own fault you ate too much, next time we'll just get cones."

Theo shot upright. "No! This was meant to be special. I'll pay more attention next time, I swear!"

"Special?" At Jules's inquiring tone Theo turned away.

The problem with Molecular Hair Follicle Jell is that it plays off your emotions. Even if your skin complexion was dark enough to hide a blush you won't be able to stop your hair from flashing red, streaks grooving away in various vibrant shades of pink. Just as Theo's was doing now. "Perfect day good company, our favorite food, couldn't you tell I was trying?" Theo's voice sounded as if he were joking, but in truth he was slightly hurt, "I didn't know it was possible to dislike ice cream." and defensive.

"On any other occasion I would agree with you, but that was Peanut Butter Cup. It's disgusting." Replied Jules before elbowing Theo in affection. "Besides, just because I didn't like it doesn't mean you had to eat it all."

Theo affected a shocked tone. "It's ice cream, if you don't eat it it melts. 4th rule. I couldn't leave the tub half empty." Theo groaned again. "Do you mind if we stop talking about food? I still feel sick."

"Sure." Jules stood up and offering his hand to Theo. "You probably shouldn't go home like this, I'm happy to stay here for the night as long as it's under those trees rather than out here in the open."

"You strike a hard bargn." Replied Theo as he let Jules pull him to his feat. They wondered over to the trees, hands still clasped.

Jules selected a tree and stretched out on the ground, his back leaning against it. Theo proceeded to plonk himself unceremoniously into Jules's lap. As Theo lent back against him Jules began to rub circles down Theo's arms. "Feeling any better?"

"Yeah, but I defiantly won't be getting Peanut Butter Cup again."

-- --


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Ice cream

Chapter Title: Epilogue

Summary: JumpMan Theo, Jules and ice cream. (slash)

Disclaimer: The JumpMan series belongs to James Valentine.

Authors Note: Just a little something extra.

-- --

The fist time Jules kissed Theo he could taste the aniseed from his ice cream and boysenberry from his own. A surprisingly pleasant combination.

It achieved the desired effect.

Theo kissed him back.

-- --


End file.
